It's the wrong time
by Heel Princess
Summary: Lita/Cena, Lita/Orton fic, He cheated, she kicked him out and fell into the arms of another man for comfort, but can these two really stay apart when they both love each other so much, and her new rushed relationship isn't what she thought it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictionerss lol, trying to get back into writing after a veryy long time away ( sorryy!) if you waiting on an update on " a tad oldfashioned" im going to try my best to reread and finsih off that fic and try for a sequell ! heres something new though : ) it's def my otp, and its about time i had a chaptered fic for these two, this fic is based off a song, which i made a fanvid for this fic for so if you want to see the video for this fic to see where its going message me for a link or let me know in your comments. This is also a love it or leave it ficc, so if i get enough intrest ill keep goingg :) Basic summery is a s follows, takes place in the wwe only lita and john were married in real life and have recently split do to his infidelity. she falls into the arms of the legend killer and from then on the story spirals into drama that includes a pregnacyy, a possible divorce ,peternity delemas, fights, break ups, make ups, sorrow and joyy.. hopefully youll want to foolow me through the ups and downs, and the video would give a better idea of the storyline here but also maybe you wanna stear clear of that to avoid spoilers, up to you so without further adu the ficc! read and revieww pleaseeeeee . **

* * *

Amy awoke in a cold sweat, his words ringing in her ears "I love you," He had said, "I'm sorry." Swinging her legs out from under the covers to get up she sighed, "Ya, you loved me alright." Her feet hit the carpet quickly and she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen for a drink of water.

Retrieving a clean glass from the cupboard she let out another sigh, why did it have to be so difficult? She wondered. It had been three weeks, and it still wasn't getting any easier... she was still waking up looking for his warm body to cuddle into, and she was still crying herself back to sleep when she remembered that he was gone, for good. And the worst part was that she had made him leave, which riddled her with guilt. Even if he did deserve it, somehow knowing that she had sent him away somehow made everything that much more terrible.

It was at that moment that her own cold words came to mind;

"_You have to listen to me," Amy said softly, trying desperately to work up the courage for what she had to do. _

_John turned towards her, his face already showing signs of what was to come. He knew that she knew, and he knew deep down that his marriage was about to fall apart in front of him. _

"_I never want to see you again," She whispered, her barley audible voice already cracking as the next word left her lips, "ever." _

_His head fell, the pain of hearing her talk like that was killing him. He tried to speak, but she cut him off, her tone growing angrier, and she had every right to be angry. _

"_I need you to stay away from me!" Amy yelled, the tears starting to come. _

_John inched closer, but she just turned away, her green eyes refusing to meet the gaze of his blue ones. Defeated he walked out of their apartment, duffel bag in hand, and that was the last time she had seen or heard from her husband. _

She downed the glass of water in her hand, knowing that it was only inevitable she saw him soon. There was only so much longer she could hide out there, she had a job to do, a job that unfortunately he shared with her. And Amy was pretty sure with three weeks off "sick" Vince would soon start loosing his mind if she didn't get her butt back on the road.

The red head walked slowly back towards the bedroom that they had not to long ago shared. She hated being there alone, the house just seemed wrong.. it wasn't her home, it was _their_ home.

A picture of them smiling sat on the night stand looking up at her ominously, she turned it down quickly, unable to take the eyes of strangers on her. Because the happy couple in the picture were two people she just didn't know anymore..


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was silent except for the sound of her own footsteps, she could feel everyone's eyes on her as they stopped whatever they were doing and stared. Amy didn't dare look up, she didn't want to see there apologetic faces, her own face flushed red with embarrassment as she kept her head down and continued walking, just waiting for their whispers to follow her.

This was harder then she remembered, she knew it would be hard but she never imagined it would be this difficult to face everyone. How could he do this to her? Not only had he broken her heart completely in two but he had also made her the talk of the locker room, it felt like everyone was either laughing at her or drowning her in their pity, neither of which she wanted.

"Hey red!"

She looked up and met the sneering face of Randy Orton. "Oh great", she thought, he's exactly what I need right now. This man seemed to live to torture her, he constantly would belittle and harass her and it was the last thing she needed right now. "Save the snide remarks Orton, I'm not in the mood."

His face seemed to turn into a genuine look of hurt, "I'm sorry that's the way you think of me. I know my sense of humour comes across as arrogant and rude, but I honestly just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I know I'm an ass hole but I never thought Cena could make me look good, what he did was cold and that's coming from me."

A single tear ran down her cheek as he inched closer and pulled into and awkward embrace, "If you need anything.. anything at all."

The Atlanta native pushed him away, "Back the fuck up.. if this is some form of cruel joke on your part it's not funny."

He raised his hands defensively, "It's not like that."

"And if this is some master plan to get in my pants quit while you're ahead because with the amount of rage inside me right now I'd have no problem castrating you if you tried anything.."

Randy laughed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. But your cute when you're all riled up." He picked up her bag that she had dropped when she shoved him, "Look I'm just saying that I know you don't have many friends here anymore and if you need one, I'd love to apply."

* * *

Snatching her bag she rushed away from him, and headed down the hall towards her locker room. "No thanks."

The door clicked closed behind her and she let out a large sigh of relief, finally she was alone. Slowly she turned and notice a flash of red in her peripheral vision, and when she stopped and focused she noticed a dozen long stem red roses on the table.

Walking over she picked up the card and groaned. "I'm sorry." She instantly knew who they were from and had no problem opening her door and throwing them vase and all flying into the hallway. \

The sound of glass shattering was strangely soothing, and she hoped John had heard it as well. Maybe that would give him the hint that a few flowers weren't about to fix this.

She dreaded the thought of having to see him, because she didn't know if she could resist the urge to punch him out. And thankfully Vince had traded the little tart off to Smackdown, it was a good idea on his part, because Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to slap the shit out of the fucking bitch.

Running a hand back through her fiery locks she sighed once more, "How the hell and I going to get through this."

A knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts, and instantly she thought the worst, "John if that's you so help me god don't come through that door."

"It's me, Stace."

Amy didn't want to admit it, but she was sort of disappointed that it wasn't her soon to be ex husband coming to grovel. "Come in." She hollered.

The door flew open and Stacy immediately rushed to her best friend and threw her arms around her neck, "I missed you so much, how are you? Are you doing ok? Do you need anything? He's and ass hole, forget him.. you can do better."

Amy returned the hug, almost laughing at Stacy's mile a minute chatter and questions, "I'll be ok."

The blonde sighed, "I know better then to buy into your tough girl act Ames, it's me remember, how are you really doing?"

"Terrible," She said softly, plopping down on the sofa and burying her face in her hands, "Happy now?"

Stacy sat down beside her, "Of course that doesn't make me happy, I just think it's better not to bottle all this up."

Wiping away a fresh stream of tears she nodded, "I know."


End file.
